


Coupon

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as though Joel was expecting anything big from the other anyway. They were a new couple after all, a mish mash of unresolved feelings that had bundled up for months until Joel exploded with them during lunch out of the office one day, to which Ray had replied with a quiet ‘same.’ They hadn’t even had a proper kiss yet, so he couldn’t expect anything extravagant for Christmas. Still, what he had just unwrapped wasn’t quite what he expected either.</p>
<p>"A coupon book? What, were you looking through your old elementary school projects and thought, why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupon

"So… You know I’m a broke ass, right?"

  
Ray stared nervously at Joel, the older man chuckling as he picked up the small, shoddily-wrapped present from Ray.

  
"I know you’re a young man whose first inclination when he gets his paycheck is to buy the latest video games and gorge on carls jr, yes."

  
"Aww, don’t put it like that."

  
"I’m just saying the truth, Ray, you can’t even deny it."

  
"Well…"

  
It wasn’t as though Joel was expecting anything big from the other anyway. They were a new couple after all, a mish mash of unresolved feelings that had bundled up for months until Joel exploded with them during lunch out of the office one day, to which Ray had replied with a quiet ‘same.’ They hadn’t even had a proper kiss yet, so he couldn’t expect anything extravagant for Christmas. Still, what he had just unwrapped wasn’t quite what he expected either.

  
"A coupon book? What, were you looking through your old elementary school projects and thought, why not?"

  
"Shut up! I thought it’d be fun. Also, yanno… cheap as hell."

  
"It’s cute. Makes me really feel my age though."

  
"Whatever old man, you gonna look through them or what?"

  
Joel gave him a glare, Ray grinning shamelessly. Opening the little handmade book, he immediately laughed at the first coupon.

  
“‘A match of firefight that I let you win’?”

  
"Like you won’t use it."

  
"Like I couldn’t beat you."

  
The two had a heated staring match, Joel ultimately breaking it and pouting as he flipped through the book, Ray laughing and giving him a gentle pat on the head for giving in.

  
"Hmm, some of these are pretty nice. Free massage, you’ll make me dinner… warm strawberry milk?"

  
"Don’t knock it before you try it, that shit is fucking great."

  
Joel chuckled, continuing to flip through the pages as Ray watched, the younger man seeming to grow increasingly more anxious.

  
"Ooh, you’ll pay for a night of drinking, really?"

  
"Yeah but I’m not going to take care of your drunk ass afterwards, so don’t get sloppy, okay?"

  
"Sounds good."

  
He continued to go through them, finally reaching the last one and pausing. On the last page was a coupon titled ‘One free kiss’. Joel looked up from the page, Ray looking away awkwardly, his cheeks slowly heating pink.

  
"Really? How decidedly unromantic."

  
Joel said with a laugh, Ray only growing pinker as he gave the man a playful smile.

  
"Yeah well, I figured you’re so well versed with first kisses that I had to go a less traditional route than usual."

  
"Is that a crack at me being old, or me being some kind of man whore?"

  
"Take your pick."

  
Joel pounced on him, Ray yelping out in surprise, the two tumbling off the couch and to the ground. They wrestled and play fought until Joel successfully pinned Ray to the floor, panting and staring down at the younger man. He leaned down, kissing him gently, Ray returning it almost instantly. They laid like that for a while, leisurely kissing until Joel finally sat up, pulling Ray up with him.

  
Ray grabbed at the coupon book, tearing out the kiss one and slipping it in his pocket, Joel ‘aww’ing in response.

  
"Oh come on, that counted?!"

  
"Yep, you’re not weaseling a free kiss out of me, mister Heyman. You don’t get these lips for free."

  
To emphasize Ray pouted his lips, making a kissy face at Joel until the man pressed a hand to Ray’s lips, laughing and rolling his eyes.

  
"Alright already, I get it."

  
Joel got up, flopping back on the couch and patting the spot next to him, Ray getting up and settling in right beside him. The older man grabbed the coupon book back, flipping to the firefight page and tearing it out, holding it out to Ray with a grin.

  
"So how’s about a game of firefight?"


End file.
